Animals and Boq and Chairs, Oh My
by a-isforalison
Summary: The alphabet, according to the Thropp sisters at least. / or: 26 one shots about the thropp sisters, alphabetized for your convenience. each chapter has its own summary with a list of characters, ships, and warnings. — multiship (mostly bessa, fiyerabra, and gelphie)


01: _A is for Animals_

* * *

summary: Elphaba has always been kind of a political activist.

characters: Elphaba Thropp, Nessarose Thropp, Frexspar Thropp (mentioned)

ships: none

warnings: mild ableism, colorism basically

* * *

 **A/N:** so i abandoned this story on my other FF account but hey, it's back and i'm revamping it so it's actually Quality. feel free to make suggestions for letters bc i don't have them all planned out!

* * *

At eleven years old, Nessarose Thropp has heard her father use the word "lunatic" three times. Each time has been to describe her sister, Elphaba. He's less than thrilled with how much the green girl (yes, her sister is green, no, she did not eat grass as a child) cares about the rights of Animals. As he so eloquently put it when Nessa had asked why over dinner, "who cares?"

Well, clearly Elphaba does.

Nessa doesn't think her sister deserves to be called a lunatic for caring about Animal rights though. Is Elphaba a little overenthusiastic and sometimes even a little dramatic about them? Sure, but that doesn't really call for being called a lunatic. Even if Elphaba did smack someone for calling Nanny a goat instead of a Goat once.

* * *

It's a wonder that Nessa is surprised when Elphaba "going to the library" (and then being ordered to take Nessa with her so they can study together) turns into Elphaba taking her to a protest for Animal rights.

While Nessa isn't exactly thrilled to be going (she really did need to study ...), all it takes is Elphaba calling her Nessie and buying her an ice cream cone to convince her to go without any whining. Well, with at least minimal whining. There's not enough ice cream in the world (or at least not in Munchkinland) to get Nessa to not whine at least a little.

"You know, Nessie," Elphaba heaves as she pushes Nessa's chair up a hill, "for someone who ... Who doesn't have to walk anywhere, you sure do whine a lot."

The brunette pouts, crossing her arms, "don't bully me, Fabala."

"Whine less and we'll see," her sister teases.

Nessa, mature as ever, cranes her head so she can see the green girl and stick her tongue out at her. Elphaba laughs at that with crinkled eyes and sweat dripping down her forehead. It's nice in it's own little way, just teasing each other and rebelling against their father's wishes. Even if Nessa does feel guilty about the latter part.

* * *

There's a strange discipline to the protesters with their picket signs and fire lines to supply newcomers and their marching. It's almost intimidating to Nessa but then she remembers that she can just run them over if she has to. Not that she could think of a good reason she'd have to.

"Is that chick green?" Someone bluntly asks.

"Oh, Oz, who the hell let a green girl in? They'll never take us seriously with the artichoke," another Munchkin groans.

Elphaba almost shrinks back in shame. Even here people hate her. Or at least, they hate her skin. Not that she blames them ...

"Come on, Nessa, we'll just ... We'll go to the library since this," she gestures, "was clearly a stupid idea. I'm sorry." Something in Nessa sinks at the tone of her sister's voice. Elphaba had been so excited when she was telling Nessa where they were really going ... It's not fair. Just because she's green—Elphaba deserves better.

Her mind set now, Nessa protests. "No. You wanted to come here, so we're gonna do this." Elphaba starts to say something, to dismiss the idea, and Nessa puts her foot down (metaphorically). This, she decides, is a good reason to run over these jerks. "If any one of you has a problem with my sister, your feet can take it up with my wheels, got it? Good."

It's embarrassing, really. Nessa never loses her temper like this, Nessa never draws attention to herself like this (especially not to her chair), but she's not okay with Elphaba not even getting to protest for Animal rights without people saying something about her skin. It's not right. Her papa would want her to do what's right. As future Governess, she's obligated to do the right. Furthermore, as Elphaba's sister, she's obligated to do this.

For a moment, no one says anything. They just stare (down, of course even Munchkins have to stare down at her) at Nessa. Elphaba's grip on the chair tightens protectively, as if daring any of them to do something to her little sister. And then—

"Here," a Munchkin says softly, holding out a protest sign for Elphaba to take. "Does, um, she want one too?"

"Ask her," the green girl orders, her eyes sharp, "she's a person just like you and me, so ask her. Not me."

The Munchkin seems taken aback by that before bending down a bit. Nessa can feel her face burn bright red at the fact that he has to bend down like this to talk to her properly. She hates how invisible it makes her when everyone is standing upright and she hates how childish it makes her when they bend down.

"Do you want one too?"

She feels like a little girl again, being asked what teddy bear she wants.

Elphaba puts a hand on her shoulder. It's like a whispered reassurance but, somehow, it's better. She likes how soft Elphaba's hand is when not even a minute ago it was practically white with how she gripped the chair.

"Sure," she decides, her voice much quieter now. She glances quickly at Elphaba, only to find the green girl beaming at the sign in her hand, happy to be included for once.

Maybe, Nessa muses, we should go to the library more often. Just maybe.

* * *

reviews and suggestions for letters are appreciated!


End file.
